icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Justinbeiber23
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SplashFace page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 16:29, July 15, 2011 re: Welcome / friends First of all: the "Welcome" message and the hints towards the policies are posted automatically if you create an account, no need to thank me; you're welcome anyways :P As for making friends: just take part in the communications in the article or blog comments, I'm sure you will find some people you get along with. Mak23686 16:42, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Chat Kickban Hi, I would like to give you a proper explanation for why you were kickbanned from the chat. Everyone who has an account here, by joining, is agreeing to the Community Policy. It is against Community Policy to use profanity, and you were intentionally using offensive language. This made all of the other users in the chat uncomfortable, and the name calling that was part of using that language was disrespectful. If you want to be allowed to use the chat again I am willing to remove the kickban after one week. However, this is only under the condition that you agree to use appropriate language. If you don't, then you will not be allowed on chat again. FearlessStatic 17:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) No, you will not be allowed back onto the chat any earlier. You are kickbanned for one week because you insulted the moderator and refused to clean up your language when asked on the chat. It was your responsibility as a user to know the Community Policy and follow it. We are a community here, made up of iCarly fans, and it's important that nobody is made to feel uncomfortable (like by the use of foul language) whether on comments or chat. FearlessStatic 17:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC In reply to your newest message on my talk page. I doubt there's any legitimate reason you should "accidentally" type profanity when using the chat in the future. You have been warned by both an admin and I that profanity is not welcome on the Wiki or its chat, and there is no believable argument for why you wouldn't be able to have an online conversation without typing inappropriate words. It's simple, you just don't type them. There is no excuse for not being able to follow this policy, and if you try to call it an accident there is nobody who should be gullible enough to believe that.' I'll break it down for you: Use profanity on chat again? Permanent Kickban. Don't use profanity on chat? You are welcome to use it as much as you want.' FearlessStatic 05:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC) As agreed, your kickban from the chat has been lifted one week from the date it was assigned. This action is being taken with the expectation that you will no longer use profanity on chat (or anywhere else on the wiki). If you choose to ignore this policy again, then you will not be welcome back on the chat. FearlessStatic 04:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Language Please watch your language. We don't allow profanity. Eric the Grape talk 00:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC)